<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Jar Jar? by Black_Dwarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398953">What's a Jar Jar?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf'>Black_Dwarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie's continued struggle with the realities of his favorite science-fiction franchise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's a Jar Jar?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts">Yeoyou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry for Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week (Tumblr),</p>
<p>Day 4 - Fanfic Prompt 4 - pop culture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke and Alex stood in the room watching their friend with pity in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who showed him?” Alex sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn” Luke replied softly. “I’d really hoped we could avoid this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie lay on the couch, bass in hand and looking up at the ceiling. Tears were streaming down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What shall we do?” Luke looked at Alex with desperation in his eyes. “He’ll never get over this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex just shook his head. Then he went over and sat down next to Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie finally looked up and made room for his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alex began, “about Jar Jar..”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>